Nada Além de 1 Minuto
by Willian s2
Summary: O que você faria se sentisse, que tudo em sua volta , mudasse de-repente.Todos os acontecimentos , nada passou alem de 1 minuto - "Dean, Te amo "- Sam diz com olhos marejados
1. Chapter 1

Antes de tudo dedico essa fica para ana ackles e a sonia que me deram ins´piração e acompanham minha fic

* * *

-Chegou Tarde! – dis Sam

- Eu sei, estava caçando – fala no tom amis serio Dean

- eu sei não sou retardado, precisava fala nesse tom comigo?- dis sam Indgnado

-então porque pergunta?Mas que tom? Agora além de ser retardado ,como você mesmo disse, é iditota- agora diz Dean mais irritado

- Dean.. eu sei o que fizemos hoje a tarde, não foi certo... mas é que...

- Mas o que Sam? Que saco, você sabe que somos irmão, não podemos fazer isso – Disse com lagrimas nos olhos, por mais que tenha raiva, frustação do que aconteceu, sentia o mesmo pelo irmão.

Ambos ficaram em silencio, apenas observando um ao outro com os olhos marejados – Vo dormi - Dean estava cansado.

* * *

- Não faz isso comigo Dean!

- SAM, to sem paciência, a caçada foi estressante, não vo conversar com você, não vou falar mais nada, senão vamos acabar brigando.

- Então porque foi caçar?- disse Sam indignado- sabe que a caçada é estressante, ainda mais ir sozinho

-Precisava esfriar a cabeça – disse agora Dean mais calmo, porque já sabia que caçada não era tão simples assim.

Sam se aproximou de Dean, em passos pequenos e leves, Dean percebendo, apenas observava, não sabia que reação teria, pois amava seu seu irmão. Sam chega mais perto de Dean ficando quase um palmo de distancia no seu rosto, passa a mão com carinho no rosto de Dean – Sam, desculpe, mas não podemos.

-Porque não Dean? – disse Sam, agora com olhos mais marejados – Amor não tem limites

-Mas também amor é cego!

- Só porque somos irmãos né?

- Sammy não é isso

- O QUE È ENTÂO DEAN? – gritou Sam – Mas que droga, o que então ?

- Sammy não faz sentidos, somos da mesma mãe, do mesmo pai, isso não pode acontecer.

- Pode ou não, isso não é decisão sua Dean, porem aconteceu Ta! – Disse Sam bravo. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem o seu amor, parecia que tudo em sua volta estava desabando, o chão nem parecia que existia mais.

Dean percebendo a raiva de Sam, aproximou dele, com passos calmo – Você precisa dormir- disse Dean tentando acalmar o irmão.

- Não me mande dormir, se eu quisesse já teria ido – disse Sam no tom de ironia.

Ambos ficaram em silencio, apenas um olhando o outro –Você não vai falar mais nada?- Disse Dean

- Ta, como se tudo isso tivesse acontecendo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo , o que você quer que eu fale Dean? – disse encarando Dean. Chegando mais parte de Dean – quer que eu fale sobre o que? Que eu bebi o sangue de Demonio? Do que aconteceu hoje a tarde?Da briga que estamos tendo?

Dean nesse momento não aguentou sua raiva – MAS QUE DROGA SAMMY, SO TENTANDO CONCERTA AS COISAS TA- quem agora falou bravo e gritando foi Dean, nesse momento não conseguindo segurar a raiva deu um soco no Sammy.

Sammy vai no chão, com a boca sangrando, uma tristeza começou a invadir seu peito, então começou a chorar baixinho. Dean percebeu o que fez se arrependeu na hora, pois quando era pequeno lembrou do seu pai.

Flash Back on

- Dean, pego o sammy, e lava pra fora – disse Pai de Dean enquanto entrava no quarto se Sam, para tentar resgatar sua esposa. Porem já era tarde, pois tinha sido queimada.

Dean no desespero – Vou cuidar de você Sammy. Vou sempre Cuidar de Você, isso é uma promessa.

Flashback off

Dean ao se lembrar daquela noite, não aguenta , começa a chorar, porem em silencio, apenas deixando que suas lagrimas rolam pelo rosto. Enquanto Sam ainda estava no chão, Dean se aproximou, de Sam tinha que pedir perdão, e dizer que amava ele.

Sam percebeu que Dean estava se aproximando, porem a raiva tinha o contaminado. Dean ao pegar Sam pelo braço percebe que seus olhos estão todos preto – Essa não Sammy- disse Fean aogra desesperado. – "o que foi que eu fiz"- pensou.

Sammy de tanta raiva joga ele na parede, esta cai no chão com a costa doendo, Sam agarra Dean pelo pescoço , deixando quase roxo, mas Dean tem força e folego para falar com Sam, seu querido Sam.

- Sammy, me desculpe,- disse com olhos marejados, mas olhando no olhos de Sam, que estava todo preto- Sei que Errei... sinto muito, eu te amo sammy, sei que você senti isso por mim, seiq eu dentro de você vai conseguir retirar erra raiva que esta te dominando

Sam o escutava atentamente – " eu te amo" – essas palavras ficaram ecoando na cabeça de Sam.

-Sammy – disse Dean ainda agora chorando – Nos temos 2 olhos, 2 ouvidos, 2 mão, 2 perna e 2 pulmão? Sabe porque não temos só 1 coração? – Dean sentiu que a Mao de Sam foi ficando menos apertado em sua garganta – é porque nossa missão é encontrar o outro, eu te encontrei Sammy.

Nesse exato momento, Sam solta Dean, pois parecia que sua palavras entraram em seu ouvidos, e desceu ate o coração, essa palavras ecoavam na mente de Sammy. Quando Sam se deu por conta, não estava mais com ódio nem raiva, aquele declaração de Dean, fez com que o moreno vencesse todo ódio, toda magoa, toda raiva.

- Dean – Jared disse , ao perceber que o loiro estava quase roxo, jogado no chão- não sei o que aconteceu comigo, me perdoe eu também te amo- agora chegando perto do loiro, levantando-o colocando a mão em seu rosto e fazendo carinho.

Nesse momento Dean não aguenta mais, e deixa a paixão o seu amor que sentia pelo moreno o dominar. Então segurou o rosto do moreno e o beijou, mas um beijo selvagem, como se ele precisasse , necessitasse daquilo,. Não retribuiu o beijo – Desculpe, Sammy, todos eu anos eu tava lutando contra isso, mas percebi que estava lutando contra mim mesmo – disse entre os beijos.

Nesse momentos foram se agarrando e rolando, passaram pela sala, e chagaram a cozinha. O amor entre eles era tão selvagem que foi se tornando obsessivo.

Sam pega a faca, e começa a cortar a barriga de Dean, em um toque leve, para poder arrancar a camisa. Dean também faz o mesmo, mas com duas facas, ambos estavam ensanguentado por causas do corte, mas isso não o impediam de continuarem, pois o amor deles elas obsessivo.

Após a camisa Dean, costa a cintura de Sam, no ate de querer arrancar a calça, beijando cada pedacinho daquela pela morena, provando cada milímetro, provando aquele sangue que escorria da pele do moreno.

- Dee... Dea..

Sam Gemia com aquele prazer, então pega o garfo, e começa a arranhar as costa de Dean, queria ouvir o gemido de seu amado, então passa a mao nos corte, lambuzando a de sangue, e passando no seu abdômen, isso deixava ele excitado ainda mais, embos os dois estavam excitados.

Dean pega sem e coloca no balção da cozinha sentado, estava de Boxer o moreno , Sam, automaticamente, pega 2 faca e vai rasgando a a calça de Dean, fazendo um corte, com isso Dean corta a boca de Sam, nos canto da boca, fazendo abrir ainda mais, então beijou.

Ambos estavam lambuzados de sangue , e todos cortado, Dean então pegou , arrancou sua cueca e a Boxer do moreno, enfiou a faca no orifício redondo do moreno para aumentar o tamanho, enrolou o bombril em seu membro em seguida penetra, .

Ambos estavam se deliciando com aquilo, Sam pega o garfo e enfia na garganta de Dean, e começa a chupar seu sangue, queria mais do aquilo do loiro. Dean começa a fica fraco, e cai no chão quase sem força – Sammy, por fez isso?

-Queria mais de você, sabe que isso não é suficiente- disse Sammy, apreciando a visão do loiro, todo cortado, arranhado e ensanguentado, isso o deixava mais excitado.

- Mas que amor doentio é esse – disse Dean com olhos marejados.

Nesse momento Sam se aproxima de Dean, para dar um beijo, em questão e segundo, Dean arranja força, e pega o garfo da mao de Sam e faz 2 furo na artéria do pescoço de sam, Sam então no ato de desespero, pega a faca a termina de cortar o pescoço de Dean, fazendo-o sangrar ate a morte – se então eu vo morrer, pelo menos vai ser ao seu lado meu bem.

Sam se sentia mais fraco, então deitou em cima de Dean e começou a chupar as artérias de Dean, e nesse momento ambos ficam ficam, sem pulsação, sema mor, sem odio, alma, apenas o vazio sondavam dentro de si e em sua volta.

Continuaaa...

* * *

Por favor, não me batem, nem me matem, nem me apedrajam, no proximo capitulo tudo sera continuam a ler por favor, sei que pesei um pouco pesado com os meninos, rsrsrsr, msa por favor continuem a ler. e deixem os comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

- ACORDA DEAN- Sam grita

Em um ato de susto Dean levanta da cama – o que aconteceu- Dean pergunta desesperado

-Nada, vo só disse que ia dormir, então eu na sala comecei a ouvir gritos, então cheguei aqui você estava dormindo, tava mas parecendo um pesadelo.

Dean riu meio sem graça, lembrava do pesadelo, virou pra Sam – Sam me desculpe, e hoje a tarde eu...

- Dean sem problemas, também nos não podemos somos irmão – disse Sam com olhos marejado

Dean se aproxima do rosto do Sam, coloca a mao em sua face, fazendo carinho – Quem disse que não podemos?- então da um leve beijo em Sam.

-Nossa- disse sorrindo para Dean-Como poucos minutos fazem a diferença

-Sam, como assim? Eu tive um pesadelo parecia uma eternidade, mas percebi que te amo

Ambos selaram seus beijos, com calma. – Nossa- disse jared

- O que?

- Como poucos minutos fazem a diferença – repetiu a mesma frase, não estava acreditando que seu irmão o amava

Dean ainda fazia cara de duvidas – "o que ele quis dizer com isso?"- pensou Dean

Sam então deita Dean na cama, sobe em cima dele, abrindo as pernas do loiro , no qual ele enrola em sua cintura.

- Como assim "Como poucos minutos fazem a diferença"?- Dean ainda tinha duvida

- Você disse que o Sonho parecia uma eternidade. Mas nada passou além de 1 minuto – Sam da um Leve Beijo de Dean, ele abre espaço de sua boca para que possa experimentar a língua de Sam – Agora sim, este momento sim vamos viver como se fosse uma eternidade- Disse Sam. Ambos sorriam, pois teria a noite mais perfeita de suas vidas.

FIM

Dedico essa Fic a Ana Ackles! Viu Ana, sem morte, Apenas um sonho. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Espero que nãi fique brava comigo Please *.*, falei que tudo seria esplicado, afinal é PADACKlES, agora dei um miniataquecardiaco em você neh? rsrsrsrs

Deixem seu comentários isso nos anima muito


End file.
